


Bedtime Stories for Grownups

by khudgens91



Series: Near Misses [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tells Helen a bed time story and helps he get all tucked in for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories for Grownups

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the RAWR May 2014 exercise.

"She's asleep," James informed her as he quietly shut the door to Ashley's room. 

The toddler had insisted that Uncle James read her a bedtime story and tuck her in, not even wanting Helen in the room. She was always like this when James was around. He dotted on her shamefully, the three year old already having the older man wrapped around her tiny finger. 

Helen had stood outside the door, listening in. James was good with her and Helen wondered, not for the first time, why she hadn't let James help raise Ashley as his own like he'd wanted. Being a single mother was difficult, but she knew that she'd made the right decision. Still, she cherished the times he was here. Seeing him with Ashley made her love James even more, something she hadn't thought possible. 

"You're amazing with her," Helen told him with a soft smile. 

James returned her smile rather sheepishly. 

"She's a delight. You've done well with her."

"Thank you," Helen replied, leaning in to brush her lips chastely across his. 

"The only thing I like better than spending time with your adorable daughter is spending time with you, my dear."

"I like it when you're here too. Its not often enough," Helen admitted. 

"Well considering how little we see each other nowadays, we should make the most it. How about I tuck you in for the night too?"

Helen chuckled, beginning to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. 

"Will you read me a bedtime story?" Helen asked in a small voice, sticking her bottom lip out in a pleading pout. 

"Of course," James assured. "I know just the one."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes," he nodded.

He bent down, capturing her lips and backing her up until she was pressed against the wall. Helen moaned, her hands coming up to cup his face as she allowed him to deepen their kiss. 

"Bed," he breathed against her lips. 

Helen nodded, reluctantly pulling away from him to lead them to her room. 

They made it with only a few stops along the way to make out, each time their hands growing bolder and their kisses more feverish. By the time Helen finally flopped down on the bed her shirt was open and James's hands were running up and down her sides, making her shudder. 

"Once upon a time," James whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. 

Helen giggled, surprised he'd continued with their game. She was curious what he'd come up with though so she let him proceed, working on the rest of his shirt buttons while she listened. 

"There was a beautiful, kind hearted queen that everyone loved."

"Am I the queen?" She asked, her lips kissing his neck. 

"Shhh," he chastised. "Just listen."

"Yes, sir," Helen whispered, licking at the spot she'd just been nibbling on. 

"She was so beautiful that all the men, and even some of the women, desired her. They wanted nothing more than the chance to ravish her."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration," Helen commented as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. 

"The queen would take one of them to her bed," he continued like she hadn't interrupted. "She would have her way with them and the next morning they would emerge...changed. She drove them all mad, taking from them what she wanted. But she was never satisfied, not really."

Helen's nimble fingers attacked his belt and pants, slipping her hand inside to rub against the bulge she found there. James faltered in his story, hips thrusting into her hand instinctually. 

"As wonderful as this story is," Helen panted. "Can we perhaps continue it with less clothing on?"

James hooked his large hand behind her neck, pulling her up until she was sitting. They worked together to remove her shirt and bra, his lips never leaving her's. When she was bare from the waist up, he moved to kiss down her neck and across her chest. 

Helen moaned as he teased her breasts with his expert tongue, trying to get his pants off at the same time. It took a great deal of wiggling and maneuvering, but soon enough they were both naked, hot skin pressed against hot skin and the warm metal of James's chest plate. 

"One day a knight from a far away land came to visit the queen," James started his story up again. "The queen quickly fell for his dashing good looks and witty personality."

Helen laughed, shaking her head in amusement. Deftly she flipped them, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him some more. Her wet folds rubbed against his hardness and they both moaned. 

"She seduced him and took him to bed with her. Once there things quickly escalated between them until they were both naked on her large bed."

"Now you're getting to the good part," Helen whispered, her hand closing around his cock and beginning to stroke it. 

"The queen was prepared to have her way with him, the same as the others, but the knight surprised her by taking control."

Helen squeaked as James flipped them again, pinning her beneath him. His hands closed around her wrists, lifting them above her head until he could hold both with one hand. The other he used to caress down her side, making his way to her breast where he tweaked her stiff nipple. Helen groaned, arching her back trying to get him to touch more of her. 

"The knight pinned her to the bed, tied her down so that she couldn't touch him and then had his way with her. He pleasured her until she wept in ecstasy, taking her any and every way he wanted her."

"Oh god, James," Helen gasped. "Please!"

James laughed, climbing off the bed to retrieve the various restraints she kept in the bottom drawer of her dresser along with her favorite toys. When he returned he had a pair of silk scarves in his hands. Helen bit her lip as he tied her wrists together and then secured them to the head board. 

Helen was the head of the global Sanctuary network, countless people looked to her to lead them every day. She wielded control expertly in every aspect of her daily life, but secretly she loved when someone took it from her and James knew that. They'd played this game often, him enjoying being able to do anything to her and she relishing letting him. 

James seemed to be done with his story, going to work on Helen's body instead. He trailed feather light kisses all across her hot skin, every once in a while bitting down or licking a spot he knew to be particularly sensitive. Helen would gasp and then feel him smiling against her skin. She was enjoying herself too much to chastise him for his smugness, putting her energy into vocalizing her responses like she knew he enjoyed. James loved to hear her screaming his name in the heat of passion and he never failed to bring it out in her. She never held back with him, letting out all the little noises she usually tried to keep inside with other lovers. 

He made his way back up to her mouth, kissing her hungrily. Helen returned the kiss eagerly, her wrists tugging on the restraints in an attempt to allow her hands to sink into his thick hair. James chuckled against her lips as she continued to struggle and she growled at him, taking his lips in an even more intense kiss as if to say he hadn't taken complete control of her. James took it as the challenge she'd meant it to be, pulling back and giving her a look that said she'd be sorry for that little trick. 

Sliding down her body, James parted her legs and settled between them. His fingers stroked through her wet and swollen folds, making Helen buck her hips in an attempt to get more. He kept his touches light, teasing her and refusing to give her what she wanted. Helen whimpered when a single long digit slipped inside her. A second soon followed and he slowly began to fuck her. She writhed as he hit every one of her favorite spots. He never stayed long on any one particular spot, giving her spikes of pleasure then retreating and letting her cool off before moving on to the next one. 

Her eyes were closed tight, her breathing labored and her skin flushed. She whimpered when he withdrew his fingers, but cried out when he replaced them with his agile tongue. James was amazing at oral sex, never disappointing her in that department. 

His tongue slid through her folds, licking, nibbling, and sucking the engorged flesh in a maddening fashion. He toyed with her clit for a few glorious moments, but quickly abandoned it when he felt her getting close to climaxing. She dripping wet and James feasted on the juices flowing from her trembling body. 

"Please, James. Please," Helen begged. "Finish it."

James ignored her, continuing to torture her by taking her just to the brink and then bringing her back down. She lost count of how many times she almost came, continuing to beg and plead with him to let her finish. Finally after what felt like an eternity, James didn't stop when she got close, slipping two finger back inside her as his tongue moved up to her throbbing clit. 

Helen's head thrashed on the pillow, tugging uselessly at her bonds, her hips bucking against his face desperately. Her orgasm tore through her, white hot and mind blowing. She let out a chocked sob, writhing in pleasure as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth to capture the juices gushing out of her. 

He brought her down gently, his tongue moving soothingly over her still convulsing sex. Finally Helen's body sagged into the bed, going boneless. Her breathing was labored, chest heaving as she gulped down large mouthfuls of air. 

She opened her eyes lethargically, smiling at him as he rested his chin on her abdomen. His face was wet with her arousal, it glistening off his skin in the dim lighting. He licked his lips appreciatively, grinning at her like the cat that got the cream. 

"Mmm," Helen hummed, shifting under him to get more comfortable. "Have I mentioned I love it when you come to visit?"

James laughed, sending vibrations through her limp body. 

"If you untie me, I'll return the favor," she offered, giving him a salacious grin. 

"Oh no, I'm not near to half way done with you," James replied, shifting his head just enough to suck a pert nipple into his mouth. 

"Oh god," Helen gasped, squirming. 

It took almost no time at all for him to have her a trembling mess once again. James knew her body well and knew exactly how to play it. She could feel him hard against her thigh as he kissed her senseless, pre-cum smearing across her heated skin. 

"James," she whimpered against his lips. "Darling, please."

James groaned, but nodded, shifting until the head of his cock was nudging at her entrance. He thrust into her in one quick move, making her sob with relief at finally being so gloriously filled. 

Helen slammed her hips forward, trying to get him to move. James only groaned, his hands grabbing her hips to keep her still. His face was buried in her neck, his ragged breaths fanning across her sweaty skin. 

Slowly, so slowly Helen wanted to scream, he withdrew until only the tip remained inside her. He hovered like that for a few seconds. She was just about to beg when he slammed back in hard. Her back arched off the bed, her body bowing up against his, as she moaned loudly. 

"Mummy?" A small voice whispered from the doorway. 

They both froze, turning towards the sound. Ashley stood just inside the door, her blonde hair mussed from sleep and her blue eyes wide. Her bottom lip was trembling ominously and even from this distance Helen could see the tears threatening to spill. 

"Shit," James hissed, reaching up to quickly untie her wrists and then roll off her.

He shuffled to the edge of the bed, his back to Ashley. He was breathing heavily, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. She knew how he felt, she was still shaking, her whole body tingling. 

"What is it, darling? Is everything alright?" She asked, pulling the sheets around her naked body as she sat up. 

"Mummy I'm afraid," Ashley whimpered. 

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Ashley nodded, her little hands fisting in her night gown. 

"Can I sleep in here with you? Please?" 

Helen sighed, looking over her shoulder at James. He chuckled as he shook his head. Sliding off the bed, he bent over and began gathering his clothes. She watched him for a few moments as he pulled his clothes back on.

"Come on then," Helen told Ashley finally. 

The little girl sprinted across the room, vaulting herself up onto the bed and into Helen's arms. She clung to her tightly and Helen shushed her, stroking her hair soothingly. 

James, fully clothed, moved around to her side of the bed. He looked down at the pair of them with a smile. Helen mouthed the word sorry, dropping her eyes to the straining bulge in his trousers. James just shook his head. Placing a hand on Ashley's back, he leant down to first kiss the top her head and then give Helen a quick peck on the lips. He tried to pull away, but her free hand fisted in his hair and pulled him in for one more kiss, making Ashley giggle. 

"I'll make it up to you in the morning, I promise," she whispered. 

"Sleep well, my beautiful girls," James said, ruffling Ashley's hair. 

He was just at the down when Ashley's small voice broke through the silence. 

"Mummy, what were you and Uncle James doing?"

James turned back around, meeting Helen's eyes over the top of Ashley's head. His lips quirked up and she arched a brow at him in response. 

"Uncle James was just telling me a bed time story and tucking me in for the night." 

"Ok," Ashley replied with a giant yawn, believing her without question. "Goodnight Uncle James."

Helen heard James laugh just before he slipped out of the room. She couldn't quite help a small chuckle of her own as she laid them both down on the soft mattress.


End file.
